Tomorrow Can Wait
by Everything Impossible
Summary: Senior year is the final year of camaraderie for some kids. It's a new year, a new chance, and a new start. But some kids are more willing to become a new person than others.
1. Prologue

**Commentary: So... my New Year's resolution was to really embrace being a writer. I figured there wasn't a better way than to start posting stories, good, bad, or ugly. Every bit of feedback helps. So a few days ago I decided to embrace my childhood and rewatch HSM 1-3. A few ideas sparked and I couldn't sleep until I wrote them out. I'll be ordering them into half-coherent chapters, so I plan on continuing this story for a while. I hope that I can get even one person who enjoys reading it.**

**This pretty much picks up after HSM2 and will go through the end of HSM3. However, seeing as this is a Troy/Ryan story, there will obviously be differences.**

* * *

When Troy said he was looking forward to seeing Ryan play baseball, he meant it. So that would explain why they were standing in the stadium, Troy by the pitcher's mound and Ryan with a bat at home plate. It was just the two of them, but it really wasn't anything too special. The park usually would have been packed, but at the tail end of summer, everyone probably had more important things to do, like prepare for school. So that left them suffocatingly alone. The basketball star pitched the ball and watched as it ricocheted off the bat and soared through the air above their heads. Ryan ran for the win, but Troy stood still. Stunned.

To anyone who watched, it was obvious the blond was a dancer. His feet hardly touched the ground, most of his running was done by pressing off of his toes as if performing a ballet, his hips swung with a certain gracefulness that couldn't exist in a regular athlete, and his focus was steel. Troy stared in bewilderment before he finally snapped out of it and made a beeline to the ball, but by the time he got to it the other boy had already made it to home plate.

"Chad wasn't kidding about your game," Troy yelled across the stadium, jogging over to his friend. "You've got some good moves. Did you used to play?" They were never too close. Even when they were little they'd say hi in the hall, but they were generally kept apart. Now, though? Now, maybe things would be different. After all the shenanigans this past summer - well, this nearly over summer - things had changed. Even after the talent show, things hadn't been smooth sailing. Troy had been busy trying to convince his friends he can be the guy they all liked again. Further than that, he's been trying to prove to Gabriella that they can still make things work.

That's a bit more difficult and everyone who knows anything about him could tell just by a simple glance in his general direction that making it work wasn't working. "Yeah, actually. Little League, back in the day. My team won the championship." The boy's voice ripped any thoughts of Gabriella from Troy's mind, viciously shoving the kid back into reality where he was just standing in a park, nowhere near any of the people he needed to get to like him again. "You ever play anything besides basketball?" Troy seemed to scoff and that was answer enough. "Well, soccer's probably out of the picture. You have to be able to dance to be any good at that," the shorter boy teased.

There was a silence that suddenly tore through the air and ripped a hole in the atmosphere. It threw Troy for a loop, stole his breath as he tried to find the words. But he failed and simply stared at his friend. Things have been rocky, maybe they're still just experiencing leftover tension. Or, maybe they were trying to force something to work that just wasn't supposed to. Neither cared to accept either answer, within good reason.

"Hey. Troy, are... Are you okay?" It was a stupid question. Everyone noticed the discomfort between Troy and Gabriella ever since what happened at Lava Springs. Ryan couldn't feel worse about it, either. "I know I'm probably... the last person you'd want to talk to - well, next to my sister - but I'm here. I know asking how you are is stupid, but you can totally talk to me if you need to. Or-or want to." There was a pause before Troy managed a smile. He playfully ruffled the shorter boy's hair before looking away again.

"I don't know, man. It's just... Senior year's coming up and I.. Well, I don't know where I belong. Not yet, at least." Troy didn't have plans after high school, not of his own at least. His dad expected him to take on the basketball world, but he wasn't entirely sold. He loved basketball, but he couldn't help but feel like he belonged elsewhere and it killed him not being able to figure out where exactly that was. "What if... What if I don't want to play basketball anymore?" He practically didn't recognize himself in that moment. He'd always been the Basketball Guy, and now? He was terrified.

Apparently his question even terrified Ryan, as indicated by the boy's failure to get any sound out at all. The two stood in silence as they both ran miles in their minds. "Then don't," was all Ryan answered. "Be who you want to be, Troy. Don't let anyone make the decision for you."

Bolton scoffed, "and, no offense, but what would _you_ know about that?"

The Evans boy offered a soft smile and gently clapped his friend's shoulder. "My dad wanted me to keep playing baseball." Well, after the display he'd just seen, Troy would be willing to believe it. "I always kind of hated it, though. I had more fun tap dancing or in ballet than I did... doing all this. And he was disappointed that he didn't have a star athlete for a son. But once he saw me dance... I can't explain it." Troy couldn't explain it either, but there was a sort of sparkle in the boy's eye. It drew him in, didn't let go. "He didn't care. I mean, it didn't matter. I was doing what I loved, and he loved that."

Troy smiled back, unknowingly even, and he nodded. "Thanks, Ryan. I needed that." A car horn implanted itself into their lives at that moment and Troy looked up as he let out a sigh. "That's my dad, I have to go," he claimed. "Do you have a ride home?"

And against his better judgment, Ryan just nodded. He didn't have a ride home. He had walked there and Sharpay was out shopping, his parents probably out in the middle of nowhere doing he-didn't-even-want-to-know-what, and then there was Troy. But he couldn't possibly go with the other boy. "See you tomorrow, Wildcat?" he tried, but it just didn't feel right. "I mean... Troy."

"Yeah, man. See you tomorrow." And he sped off.

;-;-;-;

The first day of senior year and the stress was eating at them both. Troy and Ryan, that is. Sharpay was determined to make it the best year ever, and Troy had absolutely no future. And yet the two unlikely friends met up with each other before anyone else. "Glad to see your sister hasn't torn you limb from limb yet," Troy joked, leaning up against the locker beside Ryan's. "You know, I saw her about to strangle a kid with her bare hands just because he was blocking her sunlight." There was a wide smile on his face as Ryan laughed.

"I find backing away when she's not looking effective," Ryan teased back, an almost flirtatious grin gracing his own face. From where Troy was standing, or perhaps it was simply the angle the light reflected off the shorter boy's teeth, Ryan appeared to glow enough to keep the entire building lit for eight days all on his own. "It helps to have a distraction. You know, I have dancing." And planning, pining, and precariously putting himself out on a limb to be around Troy.

The boy in question faltered slightly and attempted a nod. "Speaking of dancing..." he trailed off, throwing an arm over the boy's shoulders as they started walking, Ryan's messenger bag keeping rhythm against his leg with every movement. "We need a mascot. You know, someone to get in the costume and dance around and keep people entertained. The guys wanted me to talk you into it." A moment's hesitation. "Well... I kind of convinced them you'd be perfect and they went along with it. But that's not the main issue here. What do you say?"

It was all blurted out into what was mostly an incoherent mess, but Ryan nodded. Being mascot would suck; it was the worst job someone in high school could have. But it meant going to the games, seeing Troy every day, and hopefully getting a few more friends along the way. "Alright, I'm in. But you owe me." It wasn't a serious threat, pointer finger lamely pressing against Troy's toned chest.

Both laughed. "Whatever you want, it's yours!" Troy called, perhaps a little too loud considering people started staring and staring meant talking, as his friend walked away. What he didn't have was the chance to see was how deeply the boy was blushing. What no one else noticed was that Troy had been looking at his friend almost the same way he did Gabriella. With eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a smile that was solely reserved for whoever Cupid directed. Of course, maybe people noticed, but if they did, they only commented on Ryan looking like a boy in love. Perhaps it was too outrageous to think Troy could like him back.

Because he was with Gabriella, and he was a big basketball star, and that together meant Ryan was out of the picture. Maybe that was even what Troy assumed. But when he finally found his girlfriend, standing at her locker where she'd been waiting for him, she looked unimpressed; he had approached her with the biggest smile on his face until he noticed.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" But she just sighed and shut her locker, fixing the collar of his shirt with one hand before looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"You're late, Wildcat. It's our first day back together and you promised you'd be here at seven. It's almost seven-thirty, which means we have to get to class." He knew where the lecture was going and rolled his eyes, mood drowning instantly. He knew time was slipping away. He knew he was letting it. But he couldn't pretend that the future - the scariest part of life - wasn't coming quick. He just needed time to focus on basketball, his girlfriend, and he was sure it would turn out alright. His friends wouldn't let him get lost enough to ruin his future... right?

"I know, and I'm sorry. I caught up with Ryan and he and I were talking-"

"You ditched me for Ryan?" she half-squeaked. Sure, he'd redeemed himself to her when producing the show over the summer, but after everything that had happened it was obvious she still wasn't fond of the idea. "I love that you have friends, Troy, but I can't handle a repeat of this summer. I need you to be true to word. Alright? No more broken promises."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "No more broken promises. I promise."


	2. Detention and Reflection

**Commentary: On the menu today: A cute moment and some silent reflection. Also, an apology for being slow. I just started school again and I work, so I haven't had as much time as desired to tidy all this up. Maybe I'll find a balance soon. Anyway, please offer feedback for this chapter - I really appreciate everyone who commented on the last chapter, and even the ones who simply took the time to read.**

* * *

Of course, promises were always hard to keep, no matter the nature. Promising not to break anymore promises was an idiot's move, but time passed quickly and no one commented on it. Troy tried, really, but between basketball and his truck, things were a bit difficult. It was December already. After Winter Break, which was only three days away, he would have his championship game and graduation. He refused to let his friends see, but the stress was tearing him apart.

_Fake right, break left_... It replayed in his mind as he followed through with the familiar steps. And as he turned past the other players, his eyes fell to the mascot on the side trying to figure out how to get his suit on. The ball left his hands and in a split second he was on the floor, the ball didn't even hit the net, and everyone was staring in bewilderment. "Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled, "What was that?" It seemed his concern wasn't any injuries from the fall, but rather not making the basket. Troy shrugged it off and pushed himself up from the ground, not noticing the small blond boy's eyes caught on his own.

"Sorry, Coach. I tripped." It was obviously a lie, and obviously one none of them believed. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Take five, I think we could all use a rest." With that, the team walked off in all different directions to take a breather, though Coach got a bit upset. Troy stayed where he was, reaching for the ball. He was about to shoot it again when someone tapped his shoulder. Troy smiled almost bashfully. "Hey _Wildcat_," he teased. "Having trouble with your costume?" The lighthearted tone flushed out any negativity implied by the joke. It was all friendly fun.

"Ha ha, very funny, Bolton." Casually, he snatched the ball from his friend and took a step back, holding it securely between his fingertips. "It's your fault I'm even here, you know. School mascot? Your idea." The taller boy laughed. As true as that was, Ryan didn't have to do it. Troy thought it would be cool for them to get closer and be real friends. He never forced the boy to do anything. Though, he would take full credit for everyone welcoming Ryan to the group like they'd been best friends since kindergarten.

Troy shrugged and took a step towards Ryan. "Yeah, but you're a great mascot. Everyone loves you. Honestly, Ryan, you underestimate yourself." It was sad. He always seemed so confident around Sharpay, but on his own he was a little less sure of himself. It amazed Troy that someone so bad could be so good for the boy. But that's what family is supposed to be for. "You wanna take a shot?" Troy asked after a moment, eyes moving from the basketball in his friend's hand to the goal.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "No, I'm not really great at basketball. I mean, I've never played before and-" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Troy had pulled him to the free throw line and was standing behind him. "Troy, what are you-" And yet he was interrupted again, two calming hands on his shoulders.

"Square your shoulders and bend your knees a bit." Sighing, the smaller boy obeyed. "Alright, now, keep your eye on the basket and..." With Troy guiding Ryan's arms, they took the shot. To both their surprise, it went right in. The boys smiled at each other, unaware of the odd looks they were receiving. "Good job, Ryan! See? It's not so hard."

The blond blushed and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Yeah, well... you're easier to play with than anyone else is," he teased, hands sliding into his jean pockets. He was slightly covered in fuzz from the failed attempts at getting in the Wildcat costume - he still couldn't successfully get himself in it without someone helping him out. Troy thought it was adorable and didn't see anything wrong with that, though everyone else teased him for it. "You don't put much pressure on me, everyone else would laugh me to death if I tried to make a basket."

"Consider your reputation saved for now," Troy joked back, without realizing that he was treating the boy like a girl and that wouldn't save any reputation. Normally, a guy would guide his girlfriend on how to do something sports-related. But Troy? He was assisting possibly the most flamboyant guy in all of New Mexico. "Hey, ah... What are you doing for break?"

Ryan hesitated, but shrugged. "Shar's probably going to have me rehearsing nonstop for musical auditions." It was like a never-ending thing with her. As soon as one project was done, she had to be preparing for the next every minute of every day. "What about you?"

"My parents are going on vacation without me, so I thought you could come over if you needed an escape from your sister." There was a smile of appreciation, but the hint of an argument coming. "I'm not gonna be doing anything anyway, really, it'd be cool."

The sound of basketballs slamming against the ground snapped them out of their conversation and Troy got back to practice. Ryan simply stared in amazement at the wonder of his new friend.

;-;-;-;

"So, Troy, are we still on for our date Friday night? Troy?" They'd been trying to get a reaction out of him for minutes with no luck. He just sat there with a blank face, refusing to eat his food. "Troy, please." Finally, he snapped out of it, but not because he heard Gabriella's voice - because he thought he heard someone else's. He blinked and she sighed gently, putting a hand on his arm. "I asked if we're still going out Friday," the girl repeated in a soft voice that feigned patience. Chad and Taylor didn't buy it.

"Yeah, yeah, Gabriella. I promise, I'll pick you up at eight. Not a moment later." She smiled, but they all knew he'd made a mistake. Another one of his famous promises that would probably get broken. "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss this." Dates were important to him; he tried to keep them. Just like promises. He didn't like giving excuses and he was determined not to have need of them again. He would be the guy they all thought he was. No one else, just the guy in charge of doing everything and keeping everyone happy. That couldn't be too difficult... could it?

The rest of lunch wasn't the best. Everyone kept picking on Troy, claiming he was forgetful or joking about the whole Ryan thing. It made things extremely uncomfortable for everyone. For once, he was relieved to hear the bell ring. With a quick goodbye kiss to his girlfriend, he bolted out of the cafeteria and to Ryan's locker. But the boy wasn't there, so he waited. And even once the bell rang again, he waited, unsettled.

Suffice it to say that Troy was late for his class and was given detention. So close to the holidays as well. He tried to shake it off, but it was _boring_. All considered, he would have preferred serving detention with Ms. Darbus, but he wasn't that lucky. He had to spend detention in the biology room and he really didn't like the biology teacher. Most of his time was spent trying to figure out the specifics of his date with Gabriella. This was something he was determined not to screw up.

Only, it worried him that he only had detention because he wanted to see Ryan again. Chad was his best friend and Gabriella was his girlfriend. His instinct should have been to stick with one of them. So why wasn't it? He was losing his mind; that was the only explanation for it. Otherwise there was something unexplainably strange and he didn't know how to handle it.

Maybe he just needed to get through the date. Spend some time with Gabriella to remember all the greatness from before the summer. How perfect they'd been together before life got in the way. He missed it, the simplicity and easiness of it. Missed when it was just the two of them running around and enjoying each other's presence. Everything seemed so tense now and he hated it.

But what he couldn't figure out was what exactly it was he was afraid of more: losing Gabriella, or liking Ryan.


End file.
